Father And Son
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: This a three chapter sort of Godzilla's life with junior going from Mechagodzilla 2-Destoryah.
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of dawn when Godzilla was moving away from the burning remains of Super MechaGodzilla. Godzilla was hell bent to get back to his son at all costs. Godzilla was walking towards the little one and roaring to see if Junior would roar back. Godzilla came to his son and stood there looking down at his son. He does a soft roar to see if Junior will be happy to see his dad. But instead of being happy Junior went ahead and ran back into the container that he was in earlier. Godzilla roared at Junior, it wasn't a roar that sounded of rage no it was one of confusion. Junior's eyes glowed red saying that he was scared of Godzilla. He has never met another one of his own kind before. So he was scared to what his dad did to Mechagodzilla too. To see that his dad went ahead and killed the people inside of it in such a manner. He was scared of dad for that very reason and to know that he killed anyone who got in his way to get junior back to him. Then there was a voice in his head, he didn't understand at all.

"_Listen Junior, Godzilla went through a lot to get where he is today. I've never seen him so focused on getting you back into his life. He nearly died to get you back in his life. Listen Godzilla has been around for years most of the humans here on earth went him killed. But even knowing that this fight would most likely kill him. He still went into battle for you; Godzilla cares more about you then his life. Please let me share you some of the images of what your dad has went through to get you to understand that you and him are the same." _Said the voice

After that Junior saw images of his dad on an island and was being attack by the humans. He was out gunned but he still fought on and he won. But he was wounded badly. He then left the area and then collapsed in the jungle of the island. After the whole thing he was shown a bunch of Japanese solders standing in front of Godzilla. They said their good buys to him and left him on the island to die. That's when he realized that was the movement when his dad started to hate the humans. Now he understood. His dad was alone for years and had no one at all. So of course he would go through all he did for Junior. Junior then thanked the voice and said he understood; His eyes then stopped glowing and he walked out of the container and looked up at his dad and roared. Godzilla roared as well and then turned and started to walk back to the ocean and junior followed his dad. When they were out at sea Godzilla turned south and was heading back out to where he was born at. He knows of an island that was miles from land and had been left alone and no one was living on it. He stayed there for years alone and called it home. But now he wasn't alone, he had junior. Junior roared to his father and asked him how much longer it would be.

Godzilla roared back, "It won't be much longer junior."

They swam for hours and there it was the island. Godzilla roared, "Here it is Junior our home for only the both of us."

Junior roared at his dad, "Dad is there anything we have to fear being here?"

Godzilla did a low soft roar, "No son because no matter what I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

They landed on the island and Godzilla let Junior explore the place that they would call home. The island was filled with lots of plants and fish. It was a good size one too, from what junior could tell the island had to be at least 5 miles across. It was truly home to them. The Sun was setting and Godzilla roared for Junior to follow him to the center of the island and followed him to a large cave. Godzilla walked into cave and roared for junior to follow him inside. Junior went inside and it was filled with crystals of all kinds. It filled the cave with light from the light that was coming from outside. Then he turned and saw that his dad was about to get down on his side and lay down. Godzilla did a low rumbling sound and called junior over to him and lie down and sleep next to him. Junior walked over and lied down next to his father and looked up at him and roared, "Dad goodnight and I love you."

Godzilla looked down at him and roared softly," I love you too son and I always will." Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep and junior wasn't far behind but before he do so. He went ahead and scooted closer to his dad and made sure he was right up against him to feel the warmth coming from him and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been one year since Godzilla and Junior have been on Bass Island. Junior has grown to be about 150 feet tall. As time passed in the last year, Godzilla disappears every now and a then to feed on radiation or to bring home some whales for them to eat. Godzilla is a good father when it comes to protecting his kid. Earlier this year junior was attacked by a shrimp Kaiju while he was down by the ocean of the beach. Junior called out for his Father. Godzilla was looking for some food out in the sea and he came across a large adult Blue Whale. He swam to it and bites down on to it and came to the top of the water and looked around. Then he heard it, it was junior calling to him. He dropped the whale and dived into the water and swam as fast as he could back to the island. Junior was caught by his tail as the Kaiju pulled on him to come to the water closer. Junior cried out again for his father. Then the Kaiju let go suddenly and was dragged under and then the water split apart and came out was his Father holding the Kaiju by the tail in his month. Godzilla looked down to his Son and then brought his head back and swung it and throw the Kaiju back into the open sea. Godzilla roared at the Kaiju and it swam away.

Godzilla looked down at Junior and did a low rumbling sound, "Are you ok junior?"

Junior looked up at his father and roared, "Yes dad I'm fine. Man your fast, dad."

Godzilla then looked down at his and did a loud roar, "I have told you to stay in the center of the island didn't I junior."

Junior looked down and did a low sounding roar," I'm sorry dad. I was trying to be brave like you are."

Godzilla looked at his son and did a low growl," junior I only have to be brave when I need to."

Junior looked up, "but you're not scared of anything."

Godzilla looked at junior with sadness in his eyes, "I was today junior, scared of losing you."

Junior had a look of surprise on his face, "really dad you were scared."

Godzilla looked back up to the skies," I was."

Junior then roared and asked if he could go. Godzilla looked at him and did a low growl and junior was off. Godzilla went back to the ocean to get some dinner for him and junior could have some of the plants on the island. Later that day there were booming sounds as something hit the center of the island. Junior was woke up from his sleep from the booming sounds, but went back to sleep.

It was morning and Godzilla has been gone for a whole day now. This is the longest he's been gone in a while from his son. Then he sensed something coming to the island. It felt familiar like he has sensed this same being before. He started back to the island when he heard some explosions happen off the beach of the island. Godzilla began to come to the surface and then he rose up with a loud roar as he was saying that he was back. Godzilla started to head to the beach and to find his son. As he was walking he looked down and saw humans on the beach running around. He would take care of them when he could but for now he had to find his son. Then suddenly there was an explosion and then a cloud of red smoke happened. Godzilla roared and turned and there were more explosions. The more he tried to get away from the smoke the more there was. It hurt his eyes as the smoke was tearing up his eyes. Then there were shoots from down below as he felt them on his arm. Then there was one from behind and then he felt something get lounged in the back of his head. Then he started to move toward the center of the island. As he was walking his sixth sense kicked in and he knew he had a human tracking him. He didn't care all he wanted to do was get to his son. As he was walking the ground shook and he started to go in to a run when he felt that this power was greater than his and he also felt that his son was reaching out to him. Godzilla came into the clearing as the monster was attacking his son. So he let lose an Atomic breath to draw it to him instead of his son. The monster was now attacking Him and he wanted it that way. His son crawled to Godzilla and was happy to see his father. Godzilla then started to battle the monster. The monster then knocked him down and got his son and trapped him inside the wired looking things and flew off. Godzilla got up and Roared and went after the monster.

"I will get my son back NO MATTER THE COST."

Godzilla was heading to japan to kill the monster that took his son prisoner. Before he was on land the humans were already attacking him. Godzilla didn't have time to play around so he blasted all in his way. He then made land fall and went on to head to where the monster was. Godzilla was nearly there he could feel the monster. He had one thing on his mind and it was his son.

"I will kill this monster and get my son back."

Godzilla finally arrived at the place where the monster was and he got right into the fight as he blasted the monster. The monster blasted back and hit Godzilla. The fight was long and hard but in the end Godzilla had won and he turned and left the area and was heading back out to sea. Godzilla roared as he was going back to Bass Island to see his son. He arrives and sees his son at the beach waiting for him. Godzilla roared and junior roared back. He couldn't wait to see and hug his dad. Godzilla made it to the beach and his son ran to him and roared. But before he could hug his dad, Godzilla fall down and was in a lot of pain. Junior run to him and he roared asking if he was ok.

Godzilla roared in pain as his chest was tight and his heart felt like it was on fire.

"Dad please be ok. I can't lose you." Junior roared

"I'm not going anywhere just yet, Son." Godzilla did a low growl

"B-b-b-but dad?

"Junior I'll always be inside you. I'm your dad. Just keep me close to your heart."


End file.
